


Holding Back

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: When they were this close, everything about Dimitri was so vivid, from the shocking blue of his eye to the blush in his cheeks. Looking at him took Raphael’s breath away, he was so beautiful.Raphael and Dimitri's first kisses.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necromancy_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/gifts).



Raphael had been head over heels for Dimitri since they’d first held hands. No, even before that - from when they’d started fighting side by side. Maybe even the first time they’d talked. But when they began to touch regularly,  _ that’s  _ when Raphael knew he was in love. 

He hadn’t said it out loud yet, of course - they’d only just reached the point of holding hands and embracing, and Raphael didn’t want to scare Dimitri away - but he felt it coloring everything he did. He would stroke the side of Dimitri’s face and linger for as long as he dared, just enjoying the feel of Dimitri’s skin beneath his palm and the way his expression softened at being touched. When they embraced, Raphael would hold on a little longer than a normal hug, savoring the feel of Dimitri’s body in his arms.

And now, for the first time, they were kissing, and Raphael could not really hold himself back. Maybe it was a strange thing to think, but he found himself liking the way Dimitri’s mouth tasted and the way Dimitri smelled up close. Raphael wanted to taste him more deeply, to lick into his mouth, to plant kisses down the side of his face and his neck, but he could  _ feel _ Dimitri shying away, as if he was trying to make himself smaller.

Raphael pulled back, his heart sinking. He had been kissing too hard, he could tell. It was his first time kissing anyone, and of course he didn’t have to be a natural at it, but he didn’t expect to be  _ bad.  _

Dimitri’s cheeks were pink, and his lips were flushed red from the kiss. The sight of it made Raphael’s heart beat even faster. “Dimitri?” he asked, his voice soft.

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry if I’m being too rough.”

Dimitri’s eye widened. “Too rough?”

“Yeah - I’m a naturally rough person, I guess, and I know I’m probably kissing you way too hard…”

“Raphael,” Dimitri said, “you are not being too rough. Not at all.”

“Really? But it seemed like…”

“I’m trying my best not to be too rough with  _ you,” _ Dimitri said. “You shouldn’t worry about being too rough with  _ me.” _

Raphael barked out a laugh, his mood lighter already. “Well, don’t bother! You know I can take everything you dish out to me. When we spar, I win about half the time, remember?”

“This isn’t like fighting,” Dimitri said, his brow furrowing. “You have strength in your arms and legs, of course, but I have strength in my entire body, and I am not always good at controlling it. Since this is my first time kissing anyone, I was erring as much on the side of caution as I possibly could.”

“It’s just  _ kissing, _ though,” Raphael said. “Worst thing you can do is bite my lip, maybe. And if it’s  _ you,  _ I don’t think I’d mind!”

Dimitri stared at him for a long moment. Raphael could see the tension in his face easing a little, although he knew that when it came to Dimitri, the more reassurance he gave, the better. “We’ll start slow,” Raphael went on, taking Dimitri’s hand in his. “Really slow. If you’re just using your lips, there’s no risk of you biting me or anything, is there?”

“I suppose not.”

“Don’t hold yourself back, though,” Raphael said. “If you start hurting me or anything, I’ll let you know.” Without realizing it, he’d begun rubbing Dimitri’s hand with his thumb. Dimitri did not seem to mind, though - he was making no move to pull away - so Raphael kept doing it, enjoying how oddly soft the back of Dimitri’s hand felt to touch. 

“Alright.” Dimitri smiled, though it struck Raphael as nervous still. “We - we can try this.”

Raphael had more confidence in himself as they kissed again. Now that he knew his lack of expertise hadn’t been turning Dimitri off, he felt much more at ease, and led the way. When the kiss was too feather-light for his liking, he pushed a little harder, and felt Dimitri do the same, like an echo.

When they pulled apart after a few minutes to catch their breath, Raphael took a moment to admire Dimitri. In all honesty he would never turn down a chance to look at him; like touching, Raphael only held himself back from staring because he was afraid he might cross a line.

When they were this close, everything about Dimitri was so vivid, from the shocking blue of his eye to the blush in his cheeks. Looking at him took Raphael’s breath away, he was so beautiful. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Oh, yep,” Raphael said, looking away. “Sorry, just got - distracted.”

“By me?”

“By how nice you are to look at.”

Dimitri huffed a laugh. “If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I’d say you were trying to flatter me.”

“Nope, you know me.” Raphael turned back to look at him, smiling a little. Thank the goddess Dimitri did not seem to mind him staring all the time. “I could look at you all day, honestly.” 

“Raphael…”

“It’s true!” Raphael said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Look at you all day, or kiss you all day…” 

“Well,” Dimitri said, his eye glittering, “if we want to kiss all day, we had better start now, hadn’t we? The hours are slipping away from us.”

This time he took control, leaning forward to press his lips against Raphael more forcefully than he had yet. Raphael was pleasantly surprised by the strength in it, and pulled Dimitri close, so that their chests were flush.

_ Dimitri, I love you,  _ Raphael wanted to say.  _ I love you so much. _ He wanted to say it aloud with such ferocity his heart ached from it. But he could wait; he could be patient. He had to let this progress slowly, just like their kissing. He’d work his way up to it. 

For now, it was enough to speak through his actions - to hold Dimitri tightly and kiss him, stroke his hands and his face.  _ Soon, _ Raphael told himself.  _ Soon. I’ll say it soon.  _ He smiled into the kiss, half dizzy with joy, and felt Dimitri smiling back.


End file.
